


Fire And Ice

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Poetry, esque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when your best friend finally cracks?</p><p>Dave Strider, what do you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire And Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Brief poetic shit inspired by this picture: http://teaknight.tumblr.com/post/15918349443/gt-do-it-strider-some
> 
> Dave has to take matters into his own hands when John goes mad from the Game.
> 
> The part in italics is not mine, it belongs to Señor Robert Frost.

 

 

There is something inherent to redness that speaks volumes. 

As there is something beautiful to blue that belies its vulnerability

That masks the ease with which it can be tainted

Because

Blue turns to black

Far more easily

 

 _Some say the world will end in fire,_

 _Some say in ice_.

 

The Red Boy has been sparked with passion and is rigid with drive

While instead

The Blue Boy has been burned by the chilling winds and turned to hate

The canker has spread and corruption grows tumors in the Blue Boy's heart

 The Blue Boy kills the lights and tears a hole in the fabric of space

The Blue Boy is driven by madness and the cancerous pain in his chest

And on the purpled plateau of time the Blue Boy's beast cries out desperate and bleeding

And the broken blade of the Red Boy serves as the scalpel to cut the disease free

The patient drawing his last breath on the table of fire and melting 

Through the surgeon's hands 

And thus with the final flash of fire in his eyes

The Red Boy throws his body under the frozen lake

And never comes up. 


End file.
